La vuelta de Sirius Black
by Gabriela Luthien Black
Summary: chap 6 ariba momentos nostalgitos gaby vuelve a us casa que pasara
1. El verano más triste

Hola Este es mi primer fic es pero q les guste Esta el verano anterior a que Harry empiece su 6° (nta sino leíste el 5 libro note consejo q lo leas) Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Menos los creados por mí NOTA: Las situaciones que pasen son bajo la responsabilidad de mí imaginación  
  
Espero q les guste y dejen reviews así sé si les va gustando  
  
Capitulo_1 El verano más triste  
  
Para Harry el verano anterior a empezar su sexo año en Hogwarts fue muy triste debido a lo ocurrido a fin del curso anterior. El se negaba a creer que Sirius (el grande hermoso inteligentisimo bueno ya me fui del tema) se había ido. Lo que más deseaba Harry era poder volver a oír su voz. El día anterior a su cumpleaños por la tarde Harry estaba en la sale viendo las noticias con sus tíos (no se animaba a echarlo por miedo a que Ojo -Loco Moody se les apareciera y los convirtiera en hurones) sonó el teléfono y Harry atendió era Hermione  
  
Hola  
  
Hola  
  
Sigues mal por lo de Sirius  
  
Sí  
  
Harry tienes q entender que él lo quiso así  
  
No, no creo que él lo hubiera querido así. Fue mí culpa – dijo Harry casi llorando  
  
No fue tu culpa – dijo Hermione- Tienes que entender que Sirius no soportaba mas estar encerrado él era un de acción  
  
Si, porque si yo no hubiera caído en la trampa de Voldemort el no hubiera ido a al departamento de ministerios a rescatarme y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema dijo Harry esto ya llorando  
  
Esta bien pero sigo creyendo que te haría bien hablar de esto con nosotros y con Remus  
  
Chau Hermione Chau, Harry cuídate  
  
Después de esto harry colgo el teléfono violentamente y se fue a esconderse en su habitación cosa que hacia muy seguido últimamente. Cuando llego noto que ya había alguien en ella. Era Dobby el elfo domestico amigo suyo que trabajaba en Hogwarts  
  
Hola Harry Potter dijo Dobby  
  
Hola Dobby ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry extrañado recordando la ultima ves que Dobby había estado en su cuarto  
  
Vine a visitar a Harry Potter  
  
A mí - pregunto Harry – para qué  
  
El señor Remas Lupina quiere saber como está Harry Potter y Dobby sé ofreció a ir a ver lo  
  
Pues dile que estoy bien y ahora quiero que me dejen estar solo  
  
El señor Remus Lupin me pidió que le digiera que no fue su culpa que el señor Sirius Canuto Podfoot Hocicos Snuffles Black este mu.  
  
No – interrumpió Harry- mí culpa y ahora vete y dile a Remus que quiero estar solo  
  
Adiós Harry Potter dijo Dabby y desapareció  
  
Después de que se fuera Harry se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar. Cuando su tía Petunia le dijo que ya estaba la cena en no bajo a comer y al rato se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente recibió una carta de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry: Hoy iremos a buscarte y te llevaremos a ya sabes donde por el resto del verano  
Ten todo listo para cuando vallamos a buscarte iremos a eso de las 12:00 de la mañana  
  
Ron Post scriptum: Iran a buscarte Lupin, Moody y Tronks  
  
Miro la hora en que lo vendrían a buscar si se dio cuanta que seria en una hora. Doblo la carta y se puso a guardar las cosas en su baúl y bajo  
a decir les a sus tíos, que un rato lo vendrían a buscarlo.  
  
Les gusto si ya se que s un poco corro pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo  
Chau  
  
Ah y para las fanaticas de Sirius les re comiendo que entren 


	2. Muchas Respuestas

Hola Perdón porque el otro capitulo fue muy corto. Lo que paso es que los escribí cuando hacia un par de días que había terminado de leer el quinto libro. Este fic estuve dudando de publicarlo pero una amiga me convenció y lo publique. Este capitulo es mas largo por dos cosa porque estaba de mucho mejor humor porque tenia la convicción de que Sirius esta vivo Porque volví al colegio y vi de nuevo al chico que me gusta después de tres meses de vacaciones. Gracias Gala Snape tu review fue el primero que recibí  
  
Sin mas preámbulos el capitulo  
  
Capitulo_2 Muchas respuestas  
  
DING – DON! DING –DON! El tío Vernor a abrir la puerta. Era Remus Lupin  
  
Buenas tardes señor Durley –dijo Remus  
  
Buenas tardes – murmuro tío Vernon  
  
Mire no le hemos hecho nada malo a Harry. Él a estado así desde que volvió de ese colegio al que va.  
  
No es por eso que vine, yo vine para llevar a Harry.  
  
Ah!!! Sí algo nos había dicho muchacho baja que ya te vinieron a buscar- grito tío Vernon Ya voy pero necesito ayuda para bajar el baúl Remus entro y ayudo a Harry a bajarlo Cinco minutos después estaban en un auto que había Mundungus "prestado"(nta es el mismo que usaron en Navidad para ir a Sr. Weasley) Cuando llegaron al numero 12 de Grimmauld Palace Harry sintió una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Tristeza porque esa casa le hacia recordar a Sirius y felicidad porque iba a pasar su cumpleaños con sus amigos. Cuando entro se encontró con la familia Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mundungus y una mujer que el no conocía que lo saludaba y felicitaban por su cumpleaños. Pasaran toda la tarde recordando travesuras de los merodeadores contadas por Remus (que a Harry lo alegraron mucho) también travesuras de Fred y George algunas que molestaron mucho a la señora Weasley A eso de las 8 cenaron. El postre fueron muy diversas tortas y muchos chocolates Después que Harry abrió sus regalos y cuando desenvolvió el ultimo Dumbledore que había salido del escritorio le dijo: Harry tengo que hablar contigo Harry entro en el escritorio.  
  
Siéntate Harry Harry se sentó y le pregunto a Dumbledore: De que quería hablarme profesor He descubierto que hay un modo de rescatar a Sirius ¿Cómo? Pregunto Harry ilusionado Primero necesitas que ir con la persona que más ama a Sirius y ese espejo que usaban él y tu padre cuando los castigaban por separado que según se te lo regalo a ti. Entonces es imposible – dijo Harry entristecido Primero porque no conozco la persona que más ama a Sirius y segundo el espejo se rompió cuando lo tire en mi baúl. Harry deja que te diga dos cosas: La primera es que el espejo tiene un mecanismo que si se rompió y se toca por la parte de atrás de cada una en las partes en que se rompió con la varita se arregla solo. La segunda es que yo si conozco a la persona que más ama a Sirius y la has visto hoy en la fiesta  
  
¿ Era esa mujer de túnica azul?  
  
Si es ella, le voy a decir que pase.  
  
Gabriela volver entra ahora  
  
Gracias Dumbledore, Hola me llamo Gabriela Philosopher. Yo conocí Remus y Sirius y a tus padres en Hogwarts donde nos hicimos amigos. Ibamos en el mismo curso.  
  
Yo me había enamorado de él en 7 y el también de mí. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts seguimos muy unidos. Asistimos juntos al casamiento de tus padres y has estuvimos apunto de casarnos Dudo mucho que lo sepa pero yo soy tu madrina Lily quiso que fuero yo porque James había elegido a su mejor amigo elle eligió a su mejor amiga.  
  
Osea que conociste muy bien a Sirius. Lo que no entiendo es porque si se amaban tanto a tal punto que estuvieron a punto de casarse por qué no lo hicieron.  
  
No lo hicimos porque no pudimos. Yo ya estaba comprometida con él. Sirius me lo pidió en tu primer cumpleaños y yo acepte de inmediato. Pusimos fecha para el priemero de noviembre de es mismo año – dijo Gabriela llorando-  
  
Oh el día después al que asesinaron a mis padres  
  
Si, en la noche en que murieron , note a Sirius muy intranquilo. Bueno el resto de la historia ya lo sabes . A la mañana siguiente cuando me entere que Sirius estaba preso en Azkaban. Fui derecho a la oficina del ministró a pedir explicaciones de porque no lo iban a enjuiciar no melas dieron y no quisieron tomar mi testimonio. En ese momento yo trabajaba en el ministerio como Auror y me habían ofrecido de ir a Argentina a trabajar en el ministerio de allí yo lo acepté porque necesitaba a lejarme de Inglaterra por un tiempo. Ese tiempo fueron casi 12 años. Cuando volví lo fui a visitar a Azkaban me sorprendió mucho que me reconociera. Me pregunto como estaba como estabas y le dije que no sabia y le explique donde porque no lo sabia. A la semana que lo fui a visitar el se escapo y los dos últimos años me entube carteando con él. Bueno así fue mi historia con Sirius tienes alguna pregunta ah me olvidada yo también soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Sí sos miembro de la orden ¿Por qué Sirius nunca que una amiga suya era miembro de la orden?  
  
Por que él pensaba que yo estaba en Francia esperando a Hagrid y yo, le habia dicho que no contara porque podía tener problemas en el ministerio. Pero en realidad yo estaba aquí  
  
Ah pero entonces le mentiste ¿ por qué?  
  
Porque si el sabia que yo estaba aquí querría salir conmigo y no es que yo no quisiera salir con el pero tampoco quería que lo atrapen si lo atrapaba lo mandarían a juicio y luego a Azkaban porque mientras Fruge estuviera como ministro no le iban a creer Ahora quiero ir a declarar y de mostrar su inocencia no sé si sabes esto pero Fuedge ya no es mas el ministro de magia su poder cayo muy rapido  
  
¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry - ¿quien es ahora?  
  
Sí ya no es mas el ministro después de la intromisión al misterio su poder cayo muy rápido y se vio obligado a renunciar y hubo una elección y gano el del señor Weasley y el ahora es nuevo ministro y nos dijo que si recuperamos a Sirius lo van a enjuiciar como es debido y si Sirius quiere lo hará bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad.  
  
Osea que Sirius va a poder ser libre  
  
Sí Harry. A hora que sabes quien soy y como conocí a Sirius, tienes alguna pregunta para hacerme  
  
No - dijo Harry –  
  
Albus lo que quiero saber es como descrubrites el modo rescatar a Sirius Canuto Podfoot Hocicos Snuffles Black y que tenemos que hacer?  
  
Primero tu me diste una clave fundamental cuando me mostrares hace unos dias el relicario que regalo Sirius.  
  
Flash back  
  
Albus yo sé que Sirius no esta muerto dijo Gabriela  
  
¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Dumbledore  
  
Bueno mire el relicario que el medio  
  
¿Qué es eso?  
  
Bueno es un colgante en forma de corazón que se abre y de un lado tiene una foto de el y del otro una aguja que marca donde esta Sirius en todo momento. Él tiene uno igual con mi foto  
  
Qué lugares muestra?  
  
Muestra : Casa Preso Hospital muerto en peligro mortal viajando sin paradero conocido Trabajando  
  
Ah gracias FIN DE FLAHS BACK  
  
Después les contó lo que tenían que hacer  
  
Entonces lo haremos mañana por la noche. Puedo llevar Harry con la excusa de mostrarle las labores de Auror y como me toca que darme hasta tarde y lo haremos cuando se hayan ido todos- dijo Gabriela Dicho esto es fueron a dormir porque al día siguiente tendrían que salir temprano.  
  
Listo ya eta hasta el próximo capitulo 


	3. Al rescate de Sirius Canuto Black

Hola Perdón por el retraso lo que pasa que primero me agarró una falta total de inspiración y después millones de pruebas pero como ya termino el primer trimestre voy a tener más tiempo. Además me pares que me volvió la inspiración después de ver la película.  
  
Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Menos los creados por mí  
  
NOTA: Las situaciones que pasen son bajo la responsabilidad de mí imaginación  
  
No espero recibir nada a cambio solo rewiue Esta capitulo va dedicado a todas las fanáticas de Sirius Canuto Padfoot Hocicos Snuffles Black. Cuando ponga muchos......................... es que paso un tiempo y si pongo también  
  
Capitulo 3: Al rescate de Sirius Canuto Padfoot Hocicos Snuffles Black  
  
A la mañana siguiente Remus Lupin se levanto a las cinco de la mañana como siempre. Cuando paso por el escritorio vio algo raro mas bien alguien. Se trataba de Gabriela, si Gabriela y estaba llorando encogida sobre el sofá.  
  
Entonces Lunático se sentó del sofá y le pregunta ¿por qué estas llorando?  
  
Gabriela se estira en el sofá y se queda acostada de tal modo que su cabeza y busto que dan a polladas sobre las piernas de su amigo. (nta no sean mal pensados ella ama a Sirius)  
  
Bueno, estoy así porque yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama cuando a eso de las 4:30 a.m. me despierto, me visto y me pongo a ver esta foto y le muestra una foto en un portarretratos en la que estaba de Azkaban. A eso de las 4:45 a.m. me dio sed y me levante a tomar agua y cuando llego aquí me doy cuenta que todavía tengo en mis manos la foto la pongo sobre la mesa y me voy a la cocina a tomar agua y cuando vuelvo observo la foto y veo que Canuto esta durmiendo y me pongo a pensar y si ya no me ama, si me detesta por hacer nada por sacarlo de Azkaban o por no saber como estaba Harry en todos estos años.  
  
Remus: No esas tonta Padfoot te ama siempre te amara y además él no te odia porque no pudiste sacarlo de Azkaban  
  
Gabriela: ¿Y vos como lo sabes eh?  
  
Lunático: Porque él nuca me dijo eso y segundo que Padfoot me dijo que nunca te iba a dejar de amar  
  
Gabriela: Pero seguro que él piensa que yo no quería estar con él o que ya no lo amo porque el año pasado me la pase escondida en ves de estar con él.  
  
Moony: No, nada de eso. Él sabe porque el año pasado no estuviste con él.  
  
Gabriela: ¿ Cómo se entero?  
  
Remus: Bueno como canuto pensaba que ya no lo amabas, entonces yo le dije la razón por la que vos te habías ido y el se puso a llorar porque se dio cuenta que vos lo amabas tanto que eras capas de estar lejos de él con tal de que este libre. Gabriela: Ah, yo no sabia eso. Gracias Por contarle a Sirius  
  
Remus: De nada, se lo conté porque no podía ver a mi amigo así, tan triste.  
  
Gabriela: vos sabes cuando me di mi primer beso con Sirius  
  
Moony: si cuando te pidió que fueras la novia  
  
Gabriela: No, fue en la Navidad del 5 curso cuando estabamos ayudando a colgar los adornos porque había pocos prefectos para ayudar. Ya te lo voy a contar  
  
Flash back  
  
Gabriela, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y algunos prefectos de Hufflepuff y de Revenclaw y no de Slytherin porque todos se habían ido estaban ayudando a colocar los arreglos para Navidad  
  
En un momento Sirius y Gabriela quedan debajo de un muérdago  
  
Oh mira muérdago – dijo Sirius  
  
Si tienes razón- dijo Gaby  
  
Y se supone que tenemos que besarnos –dijo Sirius  
  
Si – dijo Gabriela  
  
Se ha cercaron y transaron (para el que no sepa es un beso de lengua) y después de tres minutos se separaron y Gabriela salió corriendo  
  
Sirius se quedo pensando.  
  
Fin de Flash Back  
  
Remus: No lo sabia asi que por eso estaba tan pensativo esa vez.  
  
Gabriela: no lo sabias porque Sirius y yo decidimos no hablar de eso y no contárselo a nadie  
  
Remus: todavía recuerdas como fue que se pusieron de novios porque hasta donde yo sé Sirius lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer. Gabriela: yo también lo recuerdo muy bien  
  
Siguieron hablando asi hasta las 7:00 a.m. que se fue convenciendo de que Sirius la seguía amando. Se fueron a desayunar a la cocina y al rato bajo Harry.  
  
En la cocina estaban el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, Tronks, Remus y Gabriela Buen día a todos  
  
Hola cariño – respondió Molly - ¿ pasaste buena noche?  
  
Si - respondió Harry- oh por cierto Sr. Weasley por su asenso no se lo dije antes porque me entere anoche  
  
No te preocupes Harry. Ha ce poco que ascendí. Yo tome el puesto oficial mente el puesto el 29 de julio.  
  
¡Ah! Lo que me parece raro es que Ron no me halla contado en su ultima carta  
  
Yo le dije que no te lo contara- dijo el Sr. Weasley – porque te lo quería contar en persona  
  
Oh Lo siento Arthur yo no lo sabia – dijo Gabriela  
  
No importa dijo Arthur  
  
Oka dijo Gabriela  
  
En eso bajaban Ron y Hermione  
  
Buen día dicen lo dos.  
  
En ese precisó instante entraron tres lechuzas. Una para cada uno de los chicos. Las abrieron y quedaron muy sorprendidos eran las notas de los M.H.B y adjunta venia la lista de materiales para el próximo curso  
  
Todos: ¿Cómo les fue?  
  
Hermione: yo me saque excede las expectativas en todas salvo en runas antiguas que me saque sobresaliente.  
  
Ron: yo me saque en historia de la magia, astronomía y adivinación insatisfactorio en pociones sobresaliente y en el resto excede las expectativas  
  
Y a vos Harry como te fue  
  
Harry: Yo me saque excede las expectativas en todas menos en Adivinación que tuve e historia de la magia que me saque insatisfactorio y no solo eso, ahora soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch  
  
Hermione pero si te habían suspendido de por vida y te sacaron tu escoba  
  
Lo sé pero en esta carta dice que todos los decretos de la suprema inquisidora no son mas validos y que por eso recupero mi puesto en el equipo y en cuanto a la escoba Dumbledore me la regreso a fin del curso pasado  
  
Ah dice Hermione  
  
Les han mandado la lista de libros para este año – pregunta la Sra. Weasley  
  
Si mamá – responde Ron Entonces iré hoy a comprarles los materiales para este año. ¿ Quieren venir con migo chicos?  
  
Esta bien dijo Hermione  
  
Yo no quiero ir dijo Ron  
  
Desayunaron y más o menos a las 8 Bueno Harry es mejor que nos vallamos si queremos llegar a las 9 al Ministerio – dijo Gabriela  
  
Por, ¿ no podemos ir por la red Flu?  
  
No porque últimamente esta andando mal, según el informe que recibí del equipo de regulación Flu y no pude conseguir un traslador. Asi que tendremos que ir de modo muggle dijo Gabriela  
  
Ah – dijo Harry  
  
Harry una cosa mas compra vos los boletos porque yo no me manejo bien con el dinero muggle – dijo Gaby-  
  
Esta bien  
  
Bueno, ya nos vamos chau a todos nos vemos mañana y Arthur nos vemos en el ministerio –dijo Gabriela Chau – dijeron todos-  
  
Dicho esto emprendieron el viaje hacia el Ministerio.  
  
Una ves adentro de la cabina Gabriela dijo: Es Gabriela Philosopher trabajo en el cuartel general de Aurors y vengo junto a Harry Potter que viene a conocer mas de cerca el trabajo de los Aurors. Una vos que venia de algún lado dije el visitante debe ponerse la chapa en un lugar de su ropa visible y tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y presentar su varita en el mostrador de seguridad en eses momento cayo una chapa que decía Harry Potter visitante. Después de haber presentado la varita estaban yendo a los ascensores cuando vieron una rata que se les hizo muy familiar. Harry: Gabriela esa rata no es parecida a Colagusano ¿? Gabriela: Sí tenes razón, hay que atraparlo Mientras Gabriela decía eso Harry la atrapo  
  
La atrape – Grito Harry – No la dejes escapar – dijo Gabriela - Accio jaula! Y llego una jaula para ratas  
  
Rápido me tela aquí.  
  
Después de haberla encerado se acerco a una chimenea tiro unos polvos y dijo: Albus Dumbledore y apareció la cabeza de Dumbledore en la chimenea.  
  
Dumbledore mira lo que encontré cuando iba hacia los ascensores del ministerio (dice esto mostrándole la jaula). Puedes venir aquí y llevártela al cuartel y traerla mañana.  
  
Esta bien – dijo Dumbledore – y al segundo que dijo esto llego.  
  
Hola  
  
Bueno aquí la tienes por favor lleva tela antes de que se escape, nos vemos mañana  
  
Hasta mañana – dijo Dumbledore y se acerco a ella y le dio un bolso y dijo en voz muy baja para que solo, ella lo oyera esto es para la lucha  
  
Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el juicio y por favor tráeme del cuartel la túnica par el juicio para mañana  
  
Sí, lo haré. Hasta mañana.- dice Dumbledore e instantes después desapareció  
  
Harry vamos a mi oficina y allí te mostrare mi trabajo. Subieron en el ascensor y entraron en la oficina y Gabriela se puso la túnica. Harry encontró muy distinto el cuartel de cómo estaba hace casi un año había menos fotos de Sirius pero en su lugar había fotos de los Lestrange (muerte a Ballatrix Lestrange) y de otros mortifagos que se escaparon de Azkaban y otros mortifagos .  
  
Bueno, aquí tenemos a Harry Potter que quiere seguir al difícil y peligrosa carrera de Auror. Va en buen camino porque consiguió muchas M.H.B. ¿ Lo que no se es por que quiere seguir esta carrera? Yo la elegí porque por dos motivos: por que y mi padre fue Auror y segundo porque en ese momento de elegir se produjeron los primeros ataques de Voldemort y en uno de esos ataques resulta herida mi madre que como consecuencia murió, a todo esto yo estaba en 5° y cuando estaba en 7°atacaron a mi padre una semana después del comienzo del año escolar atacaron a mi padre y estuvo un mes en San Murgo y luego murió, entonces yo jure que me convertiría en Auror para atrapar a los mortifagos que habían matado a mis padres. – dijo Gabriela –  
  
No lo sé, fue la única carrera en la que me interese –dijo Harry  
  
Ah dijeron varios Aurors  
  
Acércate Harry – dijo Gabriela que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio viendo una foto en la que estaban ella y Sirius acostados en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry mira la foto y luego a Gabriela y nota que por su rostro caen lagrimas ¿ Por qué lloras?  
  
Nada es que me al ver esa foto me acorde de mi padre – dijo Gabriela-  
  
¿Por que? pregunto Harry  
  
¿ Quéres verlo? Pregunto Gabriela  
  
Bueno dijo Harry  
  
Gabriela saca de un pensadero y puso la varita en su cabeza e introdujo sus  
  
Lo que vas al principio es a mí con Sirius  
  
Harry se metió en el pensadero y observo lo que pasa  
  
Por la puerta entraba el equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor después del entrenamiento y puso más detenimiento en Gabriela y Sirius  
  
Gabriela: es mejor que vayas a arreglarte la nariz que esa bludger que te tiro sin querer Marks Wood (es el nombre que le puse yo la padre de Oliver Wood porque no encontré su nombre)  
  
Sirius: tenes razón nos vemos en la cena. ¿ Cuándo se lo preguntaras?  
  
Gabriela: ahora en la mesa de profesores  
  
Cuando se había llegado a la mesa de profesores no había nadie en el Gran Comedor salvo Snape, Goley; Crabbe (estos últimos son los padres de los "amiguitos" de Draco)  
  
Goley y Crabbe la agarraron por la espalda y Snape dijo- Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a la más grande bromista de Hogwarts es hora de vengarme. Petrificus y a Gabriela se le quedaron duras las piernas y los chicos aprovecharon para desvestirla y dejarla desnuda sobre la mesa de los profesores. Cinco minutos más tarde entraron los alumnos y se empezaron a reír de Gabriela al rato llega la profesora McGonagall con James para ver lo que pasaba y vio que todos se reían y a Gabriela desnuda y llorando. Fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Gabriela y le pregunto que le había pasado pero no entendió nada salvo que Snape; Goley y Crabbe eran los responsables. Potter, dele su capa a Gabriela (nta abajo tenia ropa muggle que no se notaba) y llebela a la sala común de Gryffindor  
La habitación cambio y Harry vio que ahora estaba en la sala común y que Gabriela les estaba contando lo que paso y James y Sirius escuchaban lo ocurrido. Cuando Gabriela termina de hablar Sirius dijo- Ve a pedírselo a hora Dumbledore, si queres yo te acompaño a hablar  
  
Bueno- dijo Gabriela- Y emprendieron camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore Gabriela: Helado de Chocolate y se abrió la puerta y salió una escalera en forma de caracol ......... .......... ....... ............. ............. ..... ........................ ................  
  
Profesor Dumbledore ¿ puedo ir a visitar a mi padre que esta internado en San Murgo? – pregunto Gabriela –  
  
Si podes pero después de lo que paso hoy es mejor que te acompañe alguien – dijo Dumbledore –  
  
La puedo acompañar yo –dijo Sirius –  
  
Me lo supina que te ibas a ofrecer, si puedes acompañarla – dijo Dumbledore  
  
¿ Cuándo y Como iremos? Dijo Gabriela  
  
Dumbledore: Saldrán mañana a la mañana e irán en el Autobús Noctángulo y volverán el jueves y llegaran el viernes por la mañana y serán escusados de sus clases y tareas  
  
La imagen volvió a cambiar Harry a hora se encontraba en la habitación de Daños Provocados por maleficios de San Murgo. En ella se encontraban Gabriela y Sirius hablando con un hombre que se encontraba en una cama. El hombre tenia buen aspecto y por lo que decía en el almanaque era día miércoles.  
  
Gabriela: Ayer (Nota: el lunes viajaron y llegaron de noche y el martes lo fueron a visitar) me olvide de presentarlos él es Sirius Black mi novio. Él es una persona muy buena.  
  
John (el padre de gaby): Tú eres el hijo de Bernard Black (nombre puesto por mí para el padre de Sirius)  
  
Sirius: si lamentablemente, pero yo no creo en esas tonterías de la sangre Puro o Limpia como la mayoría de los de mi familia  
  
John: Te soy sincero, nosotros tampoco creemos en eso. Una pregunta y donde están el resto de tus amigos  
  
Gabriela: en Hogwarts, no pudieron venir porque tenían que asistir a clases, él vino porque Dumbledore penso que era mejor que no viniera sola.  
  
John: ah ya veo entonces puedes invitarlos a que vengan a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa porque seguro que el sábado me dan el alta  
  
Sirius: ósea que se pude decir que usted ya esta bien.  
  
John: si se pude decir que si, y una cosa más Sirius tutéame no me gusta que los amigos de mi hija me traten de usted.  
  
Sirius: esta bien. Sabes que tu nombre es el mismo que del nuestro amigo Remus salvo que el del es su segundo nombre.  
  
La habitación vuelve a cambiar. Hora están en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Sirius: Gaby vamos yendo Mientras Canuto decía eso una lechuza cursó la sala y le dio una carta a Gabriela Harry pudo ver que el sobre era muy parecido al de Hogwarts con la diferencia que en el sello era azul y tenia el emblema de San Murgo (una varita y un hueso cruzados) Gabriela: Si, leo esta carta que debe ser el ultimo parte medico de mi padre y salimos. decía esto mientras leía la carta  
  
Señorita Gabriela Philosopher: Por el presente tengo que informarle de la lamentable muerte de su padre John Sebastian Philosopher ocurrida hoy a las 7:03 de la mañana. Por favor preséntese que hoy a las 7:00 de la tarde se realizará el sepelio organizado por su tía Elizabeth Philosopher Atentamente, Eduard Blasir Directo de San Murgo Hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.  
  
Gabriela: no lo puede ser. –Dijo esto llorando- nos es justo Sirius ¿ porque tuvo que morir Sirius por que?  
  
Sirius: No lo sé. – dijo también llorando- ¿ Quéres que te acompañe al entierro?  
  
Gabriela: si por favor y se tiro a los brazos de Sirius del cual recibió un fuete abraso.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Cuando estaban tirando la tierra Gabriela se callo de rodillas y se puso a llorar Sirius la levanto y ella siguió llorando sobre el pecho de Sirius  
  
La habitación vuelve a dar vueltas era de noche y estaban en la torre de Gryffindor en el cuarto de las chicas y como Harry pudo observar era muy parecido al de los chicos.  
  
Lily voy a la cocina a buscar algo de comer dijo Gabriela  
  
Esta bien Gaby pero yo ya me voy a dormir  
  
Oka dijo Gabriela y bajo las escaleras Harry la siguió y vio que Gabriela se tiraba en uno de los sofás y se puso a llorar. Al rato ve que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, esa persona era Sirius Black que llevaba remera puesta y dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos (nta la escritora quisiera estar hay y también todas las Sirius adictas que lean este fic)  
  
Sirius ve a Gabriela, se ha cerca, se sube al sofá quedando detrás de ella y le pregunta  
  
¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Que estoy harta de esta guerra. Primero en quinto mi mama a hora mi padre, Sirius ya no tengo a nadie dijo Gabriela  
  
Y yo que soy y Lily, James, Remus y Peter (Nta la rata todavía no los había traicionado)  
  
Si tienes razón t se abrasaron y asi se quedaron dormidos  
  
Ala rato ya era de día (cuando esto le ocurrió a Gaby pasaron horas) y Harry vio que James y Remus iban hablando  
  
Cornamenta, ¿llevo la cámara? – dijo Lunático  
  
Si – dijo James Ya a bajo vieron a Gabriela y Sirius dormidos y abrasados en el sofá  
  
Vamos a sacarles una foto – dijo James y se las saco La ratito Gaby se despertó y vio a James y Remus riéndose.  
  
Harry es ora de volver –dijo Gabriela – Cuando estaban de nuevo en la oficina Harry dijo ahora entiendo porque amas tanto a Sirius.  
  
Kingsley tengo que hablar con vos – dijo Gabriela  
  
Si hay voy- dijo Kingsley y se acerco  
  
Podrías hacer que todo el cuartel de Aurors se valla menos tu ósea que se vallan a las... a ver si ahora son las 12:00 que se vallan a eso de las cuatro se hayan ido para poder explicar con libertad lo de hoy a la noche y hacer un plan- dijo Gabriela  
  
Esta bien –dijo Kingsley - ¿ yo también me tengo que ir?  
  
No, tu no – dijo Gabriela  
  
La una no quedaba nadie en la oficina salvo Gabriela, Harry y Kingsley, porque todos se habían ido ya para sus casas por orden de Kingsley  
  
Bueno, que opinan si vamos a comer y después organizamos el plan de ataque – dijo Gabriela  
  
Esta bien respondieron todos  
  
Salieron y fueron a la cafetería de ministerio  
  
.........  
  
Harry que quéres comer?  
  
Rosbif con papas asadas  
  
Vos Kingsley  
  
Espagueti a la boloñesa  
  
Y yo comeré milanesas con papas fritas  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer se pusieron ha hablar de las distintas áreas del ministerio y de quien iba a ganar la liga de Quiddicht de este año  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Gabriela mira su reloj y pregunto- ¿qué hora es? que mi reloj se paro  
  
Son las 6:00 PM - dijo Harry que estaba usando su nuevo reloj que le había regalado ella  
  
Uy ya es muy tarde volvamos a mi oficina y veremos bien las instrucciones  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
ya en despacho Gabriela saca el bolso que Dumbledore le había dado esa mañana Adentro había dos espadas y una carta con las intrusiones de lo que había que hacer Gabriela la saco y la leyó en vos alta.  
  
Queridos Harry y Gabriela:  
  
Como les dije ayer tienen que entrar al departamento de ministerios y pensar en la habitación en la que cayo Sirius. Ir al pie del arco y poner el espejo de Harry y decir el nombre de Sirius y eso les dará acceso a ese lugar y les permitirá pasar atraves del velo para rescatar a Sirius. Adentro en contaran unas criaturas que tendrán que matarlas a todas pero cuidado que estas criaturas son muy peligrosas y antiguas más que los dragones y no podrán usar magia contra ellas para destruirlas usen estas espadas. Cuando las hayan matado recién podrán sacar a Sirius.  
  
Atte. Albus Percival Wulfrc Braian Dumbledore.  
  
Pero yo no sé usar la espada y tampoco tengo una. –dijo Harry  
  
No te preocupes aquí adentro ha una para vos – dijo Gabriela mostrándole el bolso rojo  
  
Antes de empezar puedo ir al baño – pregunto Harry  
  
Ve no mas - dijo Gabriela  
  
Harry salió y Gabriela abrió el bolso y saco una espada que estaba en su funda que Gabriela reconoció de inmediato esta tenia una carta pegada en la funda que decía:  
  
Querida Gabriela  
Ha llegado el momento de que te sea entregada la espada de tu familia. Tu padre me la dio cuando estaba hospitalizado me pido que por favor te la diera. Te preguntaras porque me la dio a mí. Me la dio a mi porque yo lo vi unos minutos antes de que muriera ya estaba muy mal y me pidió que te la diera esa fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de morir.  
Atte.: Dumbledore  
  
Gabriela arroja la carta y se puso a llorar Kingsley lea la nota y pregunta: ¿por qué lloras? (nta no es que sea una llorona pero es algo muy fuerte para ella)  
  
Es que esta espada pertenece a mi familia y siempre ha habido una ceremonia de entrega por la cual el padre cuando siente que se va a morir se la entrega al hijo mayor.- dijo Gabriela Ah ya entiendo eso te hizo recordar a tu padre - dijo Kingsley Gabriela asintió con la cabeza. Pero no tienes que ponerte asi recuerda a tu padre por lo que hizo no por lo que no pudo hacer – dijo Kingsley  
  
Tienes razón es lo mismo que me decía Sirius – dijo Gabriela y dejo de llorar  
  
En ese momento entro Harry vio una espada en el piso y pregunto ¿de quien es? Es mía – dice Gabriela – se llama Andúril (nta si como la espada de Aragon en El Señor de Los Anillos esa la influencia de la tierra media en mi)  
  
Ah. Y yo que espada usare - dijo Harry  
  
Gabriela vuelve a meter la mano en el bolso y saca la última cosa había allí Harry la reconoce como la espada de Godric Gryffindor También tenia una nota  
  
Harry: He estado investigando tu familia y descubrí que sos el heredero de Gryffindor. Por lo tanto esta espada te pertenece. Atte. Dumbledore Bueno ya tengo la espada pero no se como usar la – dijo Harry  
  
Harry tu sabes bien que todos los seres humanos al nacer tenemos movimientos que los traemos de nacimiento ósea innatos. Los magos además de esos movimientos, tenemos ciertos poderes y habilidades, entre ellos el de saber manejar una espada. No todos los magos los magos lo usan asi que esos movimientos se pierden. Pero vos ya husasate una vez una espada para ser más especifica esta así que no los perdistes por completo. Estos movimientos los puede uno recordar con un simple procedimiento esto que haremos a hora es magia muy antigua asi que no pasara nada si la usas. Toma tu espada con las manos asi como la tengo yo, ahora choquemos las espadas cuando diga tres Uno... Dos... Tres... dijo Gabriela Harry sintió como si una fuerza recorriera por todo su cuerpo y empezó a mover la espada de un modo magnifico Funciono – grito Harry muy contento  
  
Hubo unos20 minutos de silencio y del nada Harry pregunto: ¿a qué hora tenemos que ir, a la sala de la muerte?  
  
A las doce tenemos que hacer lo del espejo. Faltan dos horas pero saldremos a las 11 de para llegar en hora a la habitación – dijo Gabriela y dicho esto salió de la habitación y entro por una puerta para cambiares de ropa.  
  
Cuando salió estaba muy cambiada ya no llevaba la túnica puesta sino que tenia unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y arriba de esta una cota de maya en cima de esta lo que parecía ser una túnica sin mangas y un cinturón con una espada en su vaina y ya no llevaba el pelo abrochado y el flequillo suelto sino que lo tenia todo atado en una colita muy ajustada (Nta sino se imaginan el vestuario es como el de Aragorn en el Señor de los Anillos antes de llegar a Lorien.)  
  
Que linda que estas dijo Harry  
  
Gracias dijo Gabriela  
  
Si tu tienes ese traje de guerrera para protegerte, ¿ yo que tendré? – pregunto Harry Tu tendrás un hechizo, por que yo soy mejor en esto de pelea con espada dijo Gabriela amablemente  
  
¿ Qué clase de hechizo? – pregunto Harry  
  
Yo te lo haré, pero tendrá que ser a fuera de esta habitación. – dijo Kingsley Harry y Kingsley salen de la habitación. Mientras a Harry le ponían el hechizo Gabriela practicaba con su espada hacia unos movimientos increíble y mejores que los de Harry que ya de por si eran buenos. Harry entro y la espada que do a centímetros de su nariz.  
  
Uy perdón es que estoy un poco ansiosa.- dijo Gabriela  
  
Eran las doce menos cinco y Gabriela y Harry se encontraban delante del Arco en el que pudieron observar una puerta. Harry se acerco lentamente a la coloco el espejo y espero y a las 12 él y Gabriela gritaron Sirius Black De repente todo se empezó a mover la puerta lanzo el espejo y atrajo a los dos hacia adentro. Cuando entraron pudieron observar un habiente frío y húmedo en un costado entre una pared ahuecada y una reja se encontraba Sirius Black. Gabriela lo ve y se acerca a él. Sirius también la ve y sonríe. Gaby ¿qué haces aquí? no me digas que vos también traspasaste ese mugriento velo- dijo Sirius  
  
No, vinimos a rescatarte – dijo Gabriela Ni bien termina de decir esto, aparecen unas criaturas horribles sin nombre (porque nunca se habían visto fuera de este lugar) estas estaban muy bien armadas con sus garras, dientes y tenían una especie de espadas también muy de ves encunado lanzaban fuego por la boca. Gabriela y Harry lucharon duramente. Gabriela consiguió matar a la mayoría lo cual le causo grabes heridas por varias partes el cuerpo sobretodo en los brazos y cara. Pero al cabo de varias horas de encarnizadas luchas lograron destruirlos a todos. Gabriela se acerca hacia donde esta Sirius y ve que los barrotes no han desaparecido. Se acerca mas a Sirius y dice por que por que no funciono.  
  
Vete con Harry, asi ustedes pueden seguir con su vida – dice Sirius  
  
No –grita Gabriela- que Harry se vuelva solo pero yo no te quiero volver a perder y se pone a llorar Harry no sabia que hacer para contenerla  
  
Sirius pasa su brazo entre los barrotes y la acaricia en ese momento se produce algo raro un destello de luz y aparecen los tres de nuevo del otro lado del velo  
  
Gracias, salvaron – dijo Sirius  
  
Continuara 


	4. El Juicio y La Boda

Hola a pasado mucho tiempo desde mí ultima actualización pero que le voy hacer cuando hay que estudiar hay que estudiar pero por suerte ya casi se terminan las clases y se preguntaran porque no fui hoy al cole es porque anda media mal, así que mejor para ustedes porque así puede pasar d mi cuaderno a la PC él capitulo 4to

Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews y perdone toda la gente que cumpli

año y no la llamé

fe de eras capitulo anterior con las notas de los timos no vino la lista de libro y con respecto a las notas Harry se saco un aceptable en su examen de historia de la magia y un desastroso en adivinación y Ron un insuficiente en adivinación y en pociones obtuvo un aceptable perdón por los errores cometidos

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: El juicio y La Boda**

No, Sirius no fue nada – dijo Gabriela

Él y Gabriela se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente como no lo hacían desde hace 15 años. Se separaron recién cuando sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno

Harry incito te pareces mucho a tu padre - dijo Sirius y le dio un abraso como si fuera el abrazo de un padre y un hijo que se vuelven a ver luego de mucho tiempo.

Sirius hoy será tu juicio, me costo mucho pero logre que se haga hoy y adema yo seré miembro del jurado – dijo Gabriela -. Además tengo otra buena noticia ayer atrapamos a Colagusano (rata cobarde traidora yyyyyyy bueno me fui de tema)

¿ Cómo es que serás miembro del jurado?¿ Cómo conseguiste el juicio? Pregunto Sirius

- Sí desde julio soy miembro del Wizengamot y bueno empezamos a investigar tu caso y vimos que no habías sido juzgado así que yo dije que se tenia que hacer un juicio – respondió Gabriela Cuando se lo comente esto a Frudge, él es opuso rotundamente entonces discutimos fuertemente y eso más la ultima irrupción al ministerio ayudo a sacar a Frudge de su puesto

Entonces ¿quien es el nuevo ministro?

Bueno hubo elecciones y gano el señor Weasley en casi todos los departamentos menos en el consejo es colar porque por mas que Malfoy este en la cárcel todavía les da miedo y eso influye en sus decisiones –dijo Gabriela

Así que Arthur es el nuevo ministro, no hay nadie se lo mereciera más que él – dijo Sirius

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida del departamento de ministerios Sirius se transformo e n perro. Salieron y entraron en la sala del tribunal donde los esperaba Dumbledore

Parece que fue dura la batalla – dijo Dumbledore

sí lo fue – Afirmo Gabriela – me podrías pasar la poción para curar las lastimaduras

Si toma y le da un frasquito con un liquido azul

Gabriela se la tomo y las heridas dejaron de sangrarle (n/a recuerden que Harry no tenía lastimaduras gracias al hechizo que le habían puesto)

Harry es mejor que vallas a la oficina de Arthur y te quedes allí hasta que termine l juicio – dijo Gabriela sé que preferirías ver lo pero tienes que descansar

Esta bien –dijo Harry algo resignado y se fue

Dumbledore ya que faltan como 30 min. para el juicio podrías hacer que aparezca una ducha tras esa puerta así me baño porque apesto a sudor y sangre además me limpio la sangre y me pongo la única del Wizengamot

Si ya se me había ocurrido así que lo hice – dice Dumbledore y le da a Gabriela su túnica

Gabriel a entró a la ducha y se lavo bien el cuerpo, las manchas de sangre y el pelo.

Cuando salió tenia el pelo suelto y llevaba una túnica del Wizengamot

Gaby así que ayer capturaste a la rata traidora. Dijo Sirius

Si – respondió ella

Gabriela ve ocupando tú lugar que falta apoco para comenzar el juicio, y entrare cuando aya entrado todo el tribunal con Sirius y Peter (me dio asco escribir el nombre de la rata)- dijo Dumbledore y Gabriela se limito a ir para su asiento

5 minutos después estaba el Wizengamot a pleno y Sirius y la Rata cada uno en una silla sujetados por las cadenas (pobre Sirius)

Este juicio será presidido por el señor Albus (La catarata de nombre) Dumbledore, interrogadores Amelia Bones del departamento de seguridad mágica y escriba Estel piedra elfo(n/a saben quien es)

Acusado Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew este ultimo estaba muerto supuestamente

¿Nombre?

- Sirius Black -

Usted fue mandado a Azkaban por la muerte y traicionar a James y Lily Potter, ser mortífago, matar a 13muggles y al hasta hoy dado por muerto Peter Petigrew. ¿Usted puede relatar lo ocurrido esa noche?

Si y Sirius relato lo sucedido

Ah ya veo eso lo exoneraría de inmediato, ahora escuchemos la otra parte

¿Nombre?

Peter Petigrew(alias rata asquerosa, traidora y cobarde)

Señor Petigrew (no sabia que fuera señor pero)su versión de los hechos, yo estoy muy sorprendida de verlo aqu

Si yo le cuento y la rata contó la versión falsa de lo hechos

Cuando la rata traidora termino de hablar, Gabriela pidió la palabra que le fue concedida

Evidentemente alguno de los dos esta mintiendo y me párese que en este caso tendría que dárseles veserdun a los dos

Otro del Wizengamot que era un mortífago o no dijo por que empezar por Petigrew y no por Black, acaso usted tiene preferencias

- No – respondió Gabriela cortantemente- No las tengo además que yo no puedo creer que alguno de ellas dos que fueron mis amigos hay traicionado a James y Lily

se hizo un silencio de tuba en la sala

Me parece una buena idea suministrarles versederum y empezaremos por Petigrew, señorita Philosopher pase a dársela

Gabriela bajo e intento darle la poción pero este no paraba de mover la cabeza, en un momento nadie sabe como logro darsela

Señor Petigrew nos podria explicar nuevamente lo sucedido

Si, Desde hacia rato se creía que había un traidor en la orden del Fénix que era yo pero como nadie lo sabia, Sirius pidió a las Potter que me hicieran su Guardián secreto porque si era él iba a resultar muy obvio cuando los convenció, yo me hice su guardián y 2 semanas después se lo dije a mi señor. En la noche en que los mataron yo me escape pero Sirius me encontró así que mate a eso muggles y grite que él había traicionado a los Potter y me escape en mi forma animaga de rata y me escondí por 12 años en una familia de magos hasta que Sirius hizo que Harry y sus amigos entre ellos un de la familia en la que me refugie y me iba a llevar a Azkaban pero volví a escaparme y encontré a mi señor y ayude en su retorno y ayer estaba buscando información para mi amo en el ministerio y Harry Potter me atrapo y me metió en una jaula- relato la rata

Ahora concuerdan las dos historias someto a evaluación a quien crean que Sirius Black es inocente y debe ser recompensado por los años pasados en Azkaban y que el señor Peter Petigrew debe pasar el reto de su vida en Azkaban

La votación fue unánime

Señor Peter Petigrew es decisión de este jurado condenarlo a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

En cuanto al señor Sirius Black será recompensado con una Orden de Merlín de segunda clase y recibirá un resarcimiento económico de 1 millón de galeones y se le restablecerá en su puesto de Auror - dijo Amelia Bones-

El juicio se ha terminado y apareció un grupo de Aurors en cargados de Azkaban y se llevaron a la rata

Gabriela bajo lo más rápido que pudo a reunirse con su amado

Vistes te dije que se haría justicia 

En ese momento ale de la nada un reportero y un fotógrafo del Profeta y bueno ya se imaginaran

me gustaría pasar el día con vos y Harry, podemos – dijo Sirius

Supongo que sí. Vayamos al cuartel de Aurors buscamos a Harry y le pido permiso a Kingsley cuando Gabriela dijo esto dijo esto subieron a los ascensores llegaron al piso

Antes de entrar te quiero pedir una cosa Te casarías conmigo - dijo Sirius sacando un anillo (que llevaba con él desde el día que había caído detrás el velo)

Sí Sirius por su puesto que s

En ese momento se dieron un beso y lograron separase cuando tuvieron que respirar y entraron abrasados

Harry estaba feliz y agitaba una edición del Profeta matutino segunda edición

En el se veía un gran titular acompañado de una foto de Sirius y Gabriela

El titular decía

Sirius Black es inocente

Y un copete que decía: Esta mañana temprano sea enjuiciado a Sirius Black y hasta el momento dado por muerto Peter Petigrew este ultimo fue encontrado culpable sigue en la pag. 3 a 8

Kingsley te voy a pedir otro favor me das hoy y mañana libres – dijo Gabriela

Esta bien - dijo este

Gracias

No es nada con todo lo que trabajaste esta semana y estos meses, disfrutado – dijo Kingsley y tu Sirius vuelve a trabajar con Gabriela, porque dudo que quieras sepárate de ella

Harry pásame por favor esa bolsa violeta que tiene polvos Flu – pidió Gabriela

Harry se la paso y salieron hacia las chimeneas que los dejaron en el Caldero Chorreante

- Bueno vamos primero a Gringotts a buscar dinero para las compras- dijo Sirius

Al rato salían del banco con los bolsillos llenos de monedas d oro, plata y bronce, me nos Harry que no lleva dinero porque Sirius y Gabriela le comprarían lo que él les pidiese.

- Primero iremos a Ollivanders a comprar una varita para Sirius y dos set de mantenimiento de varitas.- dijo Gabriela

Oh Sr. Black sabia que lo volvería a ver pronto –dijo Sr. Ollivanders. Vamos a ver si encuentro una varita que se adapte a sus condiciones (n/a no pude ser la misma porque no hay dos varitas idénticas). A ver pruebe esta caoba 30 cm. de largo flexible, de fibra de dragón excelente para transformaciones y le pasa la varita a Sirius que tenia una sonrisa por lo ultimo dicho ni bien toco la varita de ella salieron chispas rojas y una flor que regalo a Gabriela

Pagaron 7 Galleons por la varita y dos por cada set de mantenimiento de varitas uno era para Sirius y el otro para Harry

Ya habiendo comprado todo lo necesario volvieron al Caldero Chorreante

Harry tengo que darte una noticia – dijo Sirius

-¿ Cual? –dijo Harry con curiosidad de saber d que se trataba

que Gabriela y yo nos vamos a casar mañana en una ceremonia pequeña – respondió Sirius con entusiasm

¿Dónde será? – pregunto un cada vez más entusiasmado Harry

La ceremonia será en un salón del Callejón Diagon y las cena será aquí. Antes de irnos le preguntaremos si le molestaría que hiciéramos la cena- fiesta aquí.

Ah – dijo – Harry

Toda esta conversación fue escuchas sin querer por Tom

Cuando estaban comiendo Tom se les acerco y dijo Sr. Black Seria un placer para mi hacer la cena y la fiesta de su boda aquí y por ser ustedes, va a ser gratis¿ una pregunta cuantas personas serán?

- Y serán unas 17 19 personas contándonos a nosotros- dijo Gabriela, vuelve en un rato que vamos a discutir los invitados

Esta bien cuando termine me llámenme – dijo Tom

-Gaby ¿ a quienes querrás invitar? – dijo Sirius

Los Weasley pero no a Percy esta igual que el año pasado, obviamente a Remus y Harry, a Tronks, Hagrid y vos a quien querés invitar –dijo Gabriela

A Kingsley, Mundungus, a Dumbledore aunque estoy un poco enfadado con él por lo que me hizo el año pasado es una persona que estimo mucho al igual que a McGonagall.- dijo Sirius ¿ qué opinas?

Si esta bien, no se me ocurre nadie más- dijo Gabriela y el Padrino para mí tiene que ser Remus y a mí me gustaría que Hermione fuera la madrina porque hay algo en ella que me hace recordar a Lily

Si me parece bien todo – dijo Sirius

Después es esto hicieron las invitaciones y se las enviaron por lechuza a su correspondiente destinatario y en la de Remus y Hermione tenían una nota extra donde se les comunicaba su condición como padrino y madrina respectivamente.

Tom! , Ya tenemos la cantidad de invitados. ¿ querés una lista? Y una cosa más, necesitamos que sea noche, tener el lugar para nosotros solos – dijo Sirius

Sí y no hay problema nadie entra sino est en la lista –dijo Tom

Aquí la tienes – dijo Gabriela entregándole la lista la cual Tom leyó con rapidez

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Hermione Granger

Rubeus Hagrid

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Charly Weasley

Bill Weasley

George Weasley

Fred Weasley

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Mundungus Fletcher

Kingsley

Tronks

Minerva McGonagall

Ah ya veo son pocos invitados

Al rato salieron hacia el Callejón Diagon en el que compraron a Harry y Sirius un traje y Gabriela su vestido

Bueno Harry que te gustaría que te regalemos por tu cumple años – preguntó Sirius

Ya se dijo Gabriela esta semana salió un nuevo modelo de la Saeta de Fuego que se llama saeta dorada es 15 veces más velos que la anterior

Aun par de kilómetros de distancia para ser más exacto él numero 4de Privet Drive a cavaba de descender un grupo de mortífagos. Como Harry Potter no se encontraba allí en esos momentos se había bajado la vigilancia en la zona y en ese precisó instante nadie estaba vigilando.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo el ataque en el cual las cuatro personas que residían allí murieron (n/a estaba la Tía Marge) los todos vecinos desconocían lo que había pasado pero no todos los vecinos no lo sabían por el momento, la única que lo supo fue la Arabella Figg a través de uno de sus gatos, la cual corrió a su casa para a visarle a Dumbledore.

Era de tarde casi noche en Grigmun Palace para ser más precisos en la cocina de donde se hacia una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, estaba hablando Gabriela

(n/a no saben el dolor que me causa escribir esto pero)

Esta noche es muy especial, hoy celebramos la vuelta de Sirius de tras del velo y también a legitimidad y el juicio en el que fue encarcelado Peter Pettigew.-

Bah, de que nos sirve que Black este libre sino ayudara en nada a la Orden es un inútil además – dijo Snape

Mentira Sirius no es ningún inútil – vocifero Gabriela

si lo es, y además, te va hacer distraer a ti y no podrá serle útil a la orden – respondió a los gritos Snape

por que lo dice Qujicus

porque cada vez que salías con alguien estabas muy atontada por el estúpido de Black y sus regalos

Basta no voy a permitir que insultes a la persona que más amo

- Por si no lo sabes Black empezó a salir contigo por lastima, lo mismo que Potter

Eso es mentira dijo Gabriela llorando

Potter salió contigo porque sentía por la muerte de tu madre y Black lo hizo por la muerte de tu padre – dijo Snape gozando a Gabriela

Eso es mentira – dijo Gabriela llorando y salió corriendo de la habitación de Sirius

Gabriela –grito Sirius yo a vos te mato Snape

Sirius, ve tras ella y si puedes tráela – dijo Dumbledore

Ok – dijo Sirius y fue corriendo a buscarla

- Puedo pasar

Si pasa –dijo Gabriela con voz llorosa

¿Por que te fuste así?

Porque ya no resistía más los insultos de Quejicus lo ha estado haciendo desde que habías caído detrás de ese cochino velo

Ya veo –dijo Sirius y la empezó a acariciar y de golpe le dio un beso lleno de amor

Que desato la pasión entre ellos como no la tenían desde hace 15 años y en cuestión de minuto se estaban desvistiendo entre ellos y llegaron a la cama Sirius se iba a tirar sobre ella y algo los interrumpe, se abre la puerta era Snape

Gabriela y Sirius agarraron sus varitas y gritaron Furnunculus!

Y la cara y otras partes de cuerpo de Quejicus quedaran llenas de forúnculos. Esto provoco este ultimo salió, cerro la puerta y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, mientras la pareja seguía con lo suyo así que los dejaremos en intimidad

¿Qué te ha pasado Snape? – Pregunto Mcgonagall al llegar Snape

Nada – dijo cortantemente que dio a entender a todos lo que había pasado

¿ Quieren que valla a llamarlos yo? – pregunto Remus

No, déjalos que disfruten del momento que se ve que lo esperan desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Dumbledore

Bueno eso es todo por hoy hasta la semana que viene- dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore se quedara a comer – pregunto la señora Weasley

Si me quedare, además quiero hablar con Sirius y Gabriela – dijo Dumbledore. Remus creo que ya los puedes ir a llamar

Esta bien – dijo Remus y emprendió camino hacías el cuarto de Sirius.

Cuando llega a este toco la puerta y dijo: No los quiero molestar pero la reunión ya termino y dentro de un rato estará la cena

Oh gracias Lunático ya bajamos –dijo Sirius

Sr. Black no a perdido el toque – dijo Gabriela mientras se vestía

Y vos no estas nada mal – dijo Sirius que se estaba poniendo la camisa. ( n/a en mi imaginación debajo de las túnicas tiene algo de ropa muggle)

Crees que nos pasmos con Quejicus –dijo Gaby

No se lo me recia por interrumpir y molestarte a ti-

Si tienes razón y dicho esto como ya estaban vestidos bajaron a cenar

- Hola –dijeron a dúo Gabriela y Sirius

Por lo vistos están ansiosos por casarse –dijo Dumbledore ya que mañana van lo llevaran a cavo

- Recibieron todos la invitación – pregunto Gabriela

sí – dijeron a coro varias voces

Va a ser un honor ser su padrino de bodas – dijo Remus.

Y así siguieron hablando de la boda mientras comían hasta que Dumbledore dijo

Lamento tener que interrumpir tan amena charla pero hoy en la tarde a ocurrido algo trágico. Fue atacada la casa de los Durseley por mortífagos y mataron a todos, por lo cual se pone en peligro la vida de Harry una ves más – dijo Dumbledore

Gabriela y Sirius hablaron entre ellos y llegaron a esta conclusión:

Bueno Dumbledore que se quede aquí este verano el resto del verano y el próximo puede venir a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa acaso no es nuestro ahijado – dijo elocuentemente Sirius.

Si pero ustedes viven aquí, amenos que se compren una casa – dijo Molly

En eso te equivocas yo tengo la casa de mi padre, la cual tendría que ser rehabilitada para la vida humana para lo cual íbamos a pedirle a Dumbledore si nos podria mandar una semana a un par de elfos de Hogwats para que la rehabiliten- dijo Gabriela

Ah, perdón yo no sabia eso- dijo Molly

No hay problema

Gabriela te parece bien mandar a lo s elfos la semana que viene – dijo Dumbledore y me parece que tendría que ponerles encantamientos de ocultamientos

Tiene algunos, tiene el inmarcable u el repelente muggle que este último lo puso para que pudiera jugar tranquila al Quidditch en el jardín y por si los mortífagos hallaran nuestra casa los muggles no se percataran, antes tenia el Fidelio pero, mi padre lo saco porque desconfiaba de que mi tío fuera mortífago. Una cosa más toda la ropa de mi padre que se tire y si hay algún mueble roto también y también todas las camas prefiero comprar nuevas- dijo Gabriela.

Volviendo a lo de los encantamientos que les párese realizar el fidelio y yo me ofrezco como su guardián secreto

Esta bien- dijo Sirius pero lo haremos cuando estemos por irnos a vivir all

Se hizo un silencio solo se escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos. Harry se había quedado tildado, sus tíos y su primo muertos y en su lugar viviría con Sirius y Gabriela, esas palabras daban vueltas como torbellinos

Harry de repente rompe el silencio con una pregunta

-¿Por qué han matado a mis tíos y a mi primo si yo no estaba en la casa?-

-Harry, recuerdas lo que te dije a fin de año escolar que mientras puedas llamar hogar al lugar donde habitara la sangre de tu madre, allí Voldemort no podrá hacerte daño, así la sangre de tu madre se convertía en tu refugio y que solo tenias que regresar con tus tíos una vez al año y que en esa casa el no podria hacerte daño mientras consideraras como tu hogar-

- Si dijo Harry que se acordaba cada detalle de esa noche

pues al matar a tu tía el encantamiento que había sellado al recibirte si estría indefenso durante el verano y serias un blanco más fácil que durante el año porque el no se atreve a atacarte cuando estas en Hogwarts, pero el no sabe que ahora estas casi tan bien protegido como antes

Y eso porque si podria llegar a hacerme daño- dijo Harry- Todavía puede entera mi mente

Porque el amor que tienen Sirius y Gabriela por vos es muy grande y no dejarían que te hagan daño – dijo Dumbledore –Además Voldemort no entiende el poder del amor

Sirius tengo una propuesta para ti. Te gustaría ser el nuevo profesor de defensas contras las artes oscuras y Gabriela podria venir contigo y diremos que habrá dos profesores. Les interesaría

¿Canuto a vos que te parece?

No sé

Bueno lo pensaremos. Porque ahora nos gustaría vivir un rato en paz y a mí me gustaría retomar mi puesto en el ministerio – dijo Sirius

Esta bien pero en una semana me responden – dijo Dumbledore

Esta bien- respondieron-

Sirius después de comer quiero hablar con vos – dijo Harry- es algo personal

Si no hay problema

Al rato en la mesa solo quedaban Harry; Sirius, Gabriela

Bueno como veo que quieren hablar solos, yo me retiro hasta mañana- dijo Gabriela y solio de la cocina

Ya estamos solos, sobre que me querés preguntar – indago Sirius

Bueno es sobre como sabes si te gusta una chica

Vos querés saber si te gusta Hermione

Yo no pregunte sobre ella – dijo Harry que se estaba poniendo colorado – pero como lo sabias

- La mirás mucho y te brillan los ojos cuando hablas con ella

- Pero si solo nos vistes hablando hoy como te diste cuenta

Porque la miras con la misma cara que veía James a Lily y esto me lleva a decirte que te pareces mas de lo que creas a James

Entonces lo que voy a preguntar es cómo hago para pedirle que sea mi novia

Esa pregunta hace se la a Gabriela yo no soy bueno en esas cosas de declararte, con verdaderos sentimientos y todas mis novias menos Gaby salían conmigo porque soy un gran bromista y porque soy muy atractivo, inteligente

Pero según lo que me dijo Remus, vos ayudaste a mí papa a declárasele a mí mama

- En realidad la que lo ayudo y le dio una buena idea fue Gaby

en ese momento entra Gabriela

Perdón si interrumpo es que me párese que eje mi varita ac

Si aquí esta – dice Sirius y le tira la varita que agarra con gran habilidad –Amor quédate porque Harry me pidió ayuda en una cosa que mejor lo ayudes vos

¡Ah! Conque quieres ayuda para decláratele a Hermione

¿ Cómo sabes que era eso y a ella?

Bueno lo de ella es porque la miras con la misma cara que James miraba a Lily y lo de decláratele es porque Sirius es un poco bestia en esos asuntos

Pero fui muy romántico cuando me declare a ti- se defendió Sirius

Si pero yo sé que te ayudaron Lily y James. Bueno dejemos de discutir del pasado y pasemos a ver como te podemos ayudar

Entonces hace eso- dijo Sirius

Vestidor de Sirius 21:30

Allí se encontraba un Sirius Black muy alterado, con la cara llena de crema de afeitar y solo lo cubría una toalla (n/a come gustaría estar hay) y buscaba como loco la maquinita de afeitar que tenia en la mano Harry

Donde esta, donde esta esa condenada maquina de afeitar- bramó Sirius

Cálmate la tengo yo estaba en el piso- dijo Harry dando le el objeto en cuestión y se puso a terminar de vestirse

-Sirius, amigo trasquilaste, estas tan nervioso como James el día de su boda – dijo Remus ya vestido esperando que los otros dos terminaran de vestirse

Ya estoy listo- dijo Harry que tenia puesto un precioso traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata azul un tono más claro que el traje

Y vos Sirius-

Solo me falta el saco y la corbata –dijo Sirius mientras terminaba de vestirse- Ya estoy vallamos

Vestuario de las Chicas 21:50

Allí estaba Gabriela todavía en bata, esperando que la terminaran de maquillar. Por allí andaban también Hermione que buscaba sus zapatos y Molly que estaba ayudando las.

- Hermione como te sentís – pregunto Gabriela poniéndose el vestido

- Muy orgullosa de ser tu madrina de tu casamiento ¿pero por qué me elegiste a mí?-

- Porque hay algo en vos que me recuerda mucho a Lily y que original mente iba hacer mi madrina, además que me pareciste la indicada por tu forma de ser –

ah y porque no elegiste a alguna amiga tuya o familiar

- Ya están listas chicas – pregunto Molly

sí –

En el salón estaba todo listo, la gente estaba sentada y Sirius parado enfrente al maestro de ceremonias

Y de repente se empieza a escuchar un TAN TAN Tan tan

, entraban Harry y Hermione (Harry llevaba las alianzas)

Un minuto despues entraron Gabriela y Remus.

Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja de magos que el tiempo y las pruebas que le puso la vida las fortaleció en ves de destruirla

Gabriela Philosopher aceptas por esposo a Sirius Black

Si acepto y le pone el anillo a Sirius

Sirius Black aceptas por esposa a Gabriela Philosopher

Si acepto - y le pone el anillo a Gabriela

Alguien se opone a esta unión que diga a hora o que calle para siempre - miradas acecinas de Gabriela y Sirius hacías los invitados

Por el poder que me seme ha conferido los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse

Hermione, Harry, Remus, Gaby y Sirius comían animadamente, cuando Gabriela hace una señal y Sirius, Remus y ella se fueron a bailar dejando a Harry y Hermione solos

Hermione hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Harry muy nervioso

¿Qué Harry habla?- dijo Hermione

que me gustas mucho y si quieres ser mi novia- dijo Harry

Hermione se queda sorprendida

-a ya veo yo no te gusto –dice desilusionado Harry

* * *

eso es todo 24 paginas es bastante chau y hasta el próximo capitulo a y no se olviden de dejar reviews

Por favor entren a El Travieso Sirius (encontraran la dirección en mi bio)


	5. ¿ voy a ser papá?

Felices Fiestas

Felices vacaciones 

Hola

¿Cómo han estado? yo bien termine las clases y no me lleve ninguna materia les aviso este capitulo va a ser corto al terminar el capitulo les daré las razones lo hago así por dos razones la primera porque deberán estar ansiosos por saber la respuesta de Hermione porque cierto ojiverde no la dejo responder y la otra porque no les quiero adelantar nada de lo que pasa en este capitulo

Antes que nada le doy las gracias a Petit Ange Kelebel por sus alentadores reviews

y que me ayudo a corregir detalles de este capitulo

-

**Escenas del capitulo 4**

_**Hermione, Harry, Remus, Gaby y Sirius comían animadamente, cuando Gabriela hace una señal y Sirius, Remus y ella se fueron a bailar dejando a Harry y Hermione solos**_

_**Hermione hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Harry muy nervioso**_

_**¿Qué Harry habla?- dijo Hermione**_

_**que me gustas mucho y si quieres ser mi novia- dijo Harry**_

_**Hermione se queda sorprendida**_

_**-a ya veo yo no te gusto –dice desilusionado Harry**_

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**Capitulo 5: ¿ Voy a ser papá?**

-A vos te gusta Ron – dice el ojiverde que en es momento sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo

Por la cabeza de Hermione pasaban un montón de recuerdos y momentos vividos con Harry

No, Harry me gustas desde la primera ves que te vi en el expreso Hogwarts, solo que me agarraste desprevenida. Además a vos te gustaba Cho Chang (perra puta cretina zorra he perdí el punto)- dijo Hermione sonrojándose y muy nerviosa

Pero Hermione, yo les dije hace unos meses en el expreso Hogwarts que ella ya no me gustaba – dijo Harry un poco menos nervioso y más relajado

Hermione te vuelvo a preguntar queres ser mi novia – dijo Harry tomando la mano a Hermione

Si por supuesto, yo te quiero mucho Harry

Luego de esto Harry y Hermione se besaron, para los dos fue un momento único, Harry sintió un cosquilleó que empezó en sus labios y siguió por todo el cuerpo, una sensación muy distinta a la que sintió cuando Cho (jem jem zorra)lo beso y en cuanto a Hermione sintió mariposas en el estómago. En ese momento un reproductor de radio muggle empezó a tocar Seminare

Quiero ver, quiero entrar  
nena nadie te va a hacer mal,  
excepto amarte.  
– ¿ te acordas de esta canción? Cuando terminamos 7mo. , mi tía nos invitó, a James, Lily, a vos y a mí a ir a Argentina, y la escuchamos allá.- dijo Gabriela

Si, como no me voy acordar... esa termino siendo nuestra canción – dijo Sirius  
Vas aquí, vas allá  
pero nunca te encontrarás  
al escaparte.

Me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Gaby

A mí también, éramos muy jóvenes, recién habíamos salido de Hogwars

No hay fuerza alrededor  
no hay pociones para el amor  
¿A dónde estás?  
¿Dónde voy?

Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación  
muy lejos del sol que quema de amor.

Te doy pan, quieres sal  
nena nunca te voy a dar  
lo que me pides.

Te doy Dios, quieres más  
es que nunca comprenderás  
a un pobre pibe.

Esas motos que van a mil  
sólo el viento te harán sentir  
nada más, nada más.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del salón discutían Ron y su madre

Pero no es justo mama porque Hermione se sentó en la mesa principal y yo no- dijo Ron

Porque en esta mesa solo esta sentada nuestra familia y no entra nadie más en la mesa- dijo la Sra. Weasley

Igual se podria haber sentado acá, entiendo que Harry se sentara allí porque es su ahijado y Remus porque fue su padrino de bodas, además si hubiera sido un problema de lugar... –Ron interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo al ver a Harry y Hermione hablando.

Bueno ya vuelvo - dijo ron y salió caminado mientras se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción

Si pudieras olvidar tu mente  
frente a mi, sé que tu corazón  
diría que sí.

Hola, ¿de qué hablan?– dijo un inoportuno Ron

Ron sé que será duro para vos pero Hermione y yo somos novios – dijo Harry preocupado por la reacción de su mejor amigo Ron

Sos un traidor, vos sabias que ella me gustaba!

eso es mentira nunca me dijiste que te gusta Hermione

Si pero tendrías que suponerlo- dijo Ron y se fue caminado hacia su mesa

Ron – dijo Harry

Déjalo Harry ya entenderá- dijo de modo comprensivo Hermione

- Ron ¿ qué te pasa?- pregunto Ginny

Que mi supuesto mejor amigo se puso de novio con mi supuesta mejor amiga, él sabia que me gustaba

Vos se lo dijiste claramente, o él tenia que adivinar tus confusas señales?

Nunca se lo dije, pero él tendría que saberlo

Ron mira eres mi hermano y te aprecio mucho pero Harry no tiene la culpa de que le guste Hermione, y si son novios a Hermione también le debe gustar

Pero... - dijo Ron

Pero nada, ahora anda y diculparte con tu amigo que no puede hacer nada para no estar enamorado de Hermione

No creo que los perdone por un largo tiempo–dijo Ron

Una semana después Gabriela y Sirius se encontraban hablando tranquilamente en el cuartel de Aurors

ya paso una semana de nuestra boda – dijo Sirius

Si quien lo diría... párese que fue ayer – dijo Gaby (n/a de ahora en adelante escribiré en nombre abreviado la mayoría de las veces)

- Sí, y hoy tenemos que tomar una decisión, sobre si enseñamos o no en Hogwarts

Si tenemos que tomar una decisión – dice Gaby

En ese momento entra un memorándum dirigido a Gabriela

Tendremos que seguir más tarde esta discusión porque me tengo que ir a la sala de audiencias, hay juicio a un par de mortífagos del circula más cercano a Voldemort

Y a quienes juzgaran?

No lo sé – dijo Gabriela desde atrás de un biombo poniéndose la túnica del Wizengamot

En el Wizengamot...

Gabriela se sentó y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado

- ¡¡¡ Moody !!! ¿Que haces acá? pensé que te habías jubilado– dijo Gabriela sorprendida

- Si me jubile de Auror pero nunca deje el Wizengamot- contesto ojoloco

- Pero ¿porque note he visto en ninguno de los juicios en los que participe y hoy de repente te veo sentado a mi lado? - dijo Gabriela

No me habrás visto porque yo no suelo mostrame, además yo me entere de que sos miembro el día del juicio de Sirius.

Seguro pensé que lo había dicho en una reunión de la orden- dice extrañada Gabriela

Ni bien Gabriela terminó de decir esto, entraron un grupo de custodios (así llame a los nuevos guardias de Azkaban) que traían a un grupo de mortífagos: Lucius Malfoy, Rataban(el hermano del esposo de Bellatrix), Crabbe, Goyle (padres), y Macnair. Los cuales se sentaron en unas silla con cadenas que los sujetaron

Se los ha traído ante este tribunal para ser juzgados por su participación, junto con otros mortífagos en la ultima irrupción al ministerio de la magia. El objetivo de éste tribunal será medir su grado de intervención en la causa

El juicio se empezó a desarrollar con normalidad, sin embargo repentinamente entraron a la sala tirando maldiciones por doquier un grupo de al menos 30 mortífagos. Esto provocó que sonara la señal de alarma para convocar a todo el personal disponible. Mientras tanto en la sala de juicios se desarrollaba una feroz lucha.

Se escuchaban todo tipo de maldiciones y contramaldiciones

Philosopher me las vas a pagar por haber limpiado el nombre de mi estúpido primo. Iprutu – dijo Narcisa (n/a no sé sí existe ese hechizo lo invente yo sirve para causar lastimaduras)

Protego, Narcisa te equivocas –dice Gabriela

Acaso no salvaste a mi tonto primo? – dijo Narcisa

No, en lo que te equivocas es que mi apellido ya no es Philosopher si no que desde hace una semana es Black porque me case con Sirius

¿ Cómo? – dijo Narcisa muy sorprendida

Si, así es – dijo Gabriela que tenia unas cuantas lastimaduras leves, producto del efecto minimizado del hechizo lanzado por Narcissa

Ja, Ja, Ja se ve que mi querido primito tiene buen gusto –

Al terminar de decir esto, un hechizo desviado golpeó la grada en la que antes había estado sentada Gaby, dejando su pie atrapado entre los escombros. Unos segundos después Gaby recibió un hechizo que instantáneamente la dejo inconsciente. Afortunadamente en ese preciso momento entró un grupo de Aurors, que logró capturar a la mayoría de los mortífagos, con excepción de Narcisa, y llevo a los heridos a San Mungo.

Minutos mas tarde Gabriela recuperó la conciencia, en la sala de cuidados leves

Donde estoy?- preguntó.

Estas en San Mungo, te encontré inconsciente en la sala de audiencias- dijo Sirius

Me alegro que allá recuperado la conciencia Sra. Black. Es mi deber informarle que Ud. y su hijo están en perfectas condiciones y podrá irse cuando lo desee.

- ¿ Cuál hijo? dijeron en unísono unos muy confundidos Gabriela y Sirius

- No lo sabían? Pues entonces me alegro de ser yo la que les diga que Gaby tiene un embarazo de una semana, que se le detecto cuando se le hicieron unos estudios para comprobar su estado de salud. – Dijo la enfermera. -Es un embarazo no deseado? – pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de los futuros padres

No, lo que pasa es que recién no enteramos, yo había notado el atraso solo que como hay veces que soy irregular no le preste atención... – dijo Gabriela

Bueno no tengo nada mas para decirles así que cuando lo desee se pude retirar, ahora yo tengo que atender a otro pacientes- dijo la enfermera retirándose del recinto.

Sirius creo que por nuestra seguridad y la de mi embarazo debemos aceptar el puesto en Hogwarts.

Si tenés razón, no quiero que les pase nada a vos ni a mi futuro hijo-

Horas mas tarde en la cocina de Grimauld Place n° 12 se desarrollaba una reunión de la tarde que estaba por terminar

– Bueno arreglado ese ultimo punto ¿ Sirius, Gabriela tiene una repuesta? – pregunto Dumbledore

Si la tenemos y hemos decidido aceptar el puesto como los nuevos profesores de D.AC.O (defensa contra las Artes Oscuras)

¿ Y por qué han tomado esa decisión?- pregunto Snape despectivamente

No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia Quejicus- dijo Sirius

Basta no peleen – dijo Molly lanzando miradas amenazadoras a Snape y a Sirius

Dumbledore esta seguro que pude confiar en un exprofugo y una persona que ni bien callo el señor de las tinieblas se fue del país –dijo Snape en tono desafiaste

Severus, confío tanto en ellos como en ti o cualquier otro miembro de la orden

Sabes que no suelo cuestionar tus decisiones, pero me molesta que Snape cuestione que me halla ido cuando es de publico conocimiento porque me fui

Bueno no habiendo ningún otro tema para discutir, finaliza la reunión.

Ni bien se dijo esto los miembros de la orden que no vivían allí se retiraron.

- Sirius tienes algún problema en que me quede a cenar - pregunto Dumbledore

No ninguno

Yo mejor me pongo a hacer la comida – dijo la Sra. Weasley, cuando el trío fantástico entró a la cocina

- ¿ Quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Gabriela al tiempo que se levantaba

si ve poniendo los platos- dijo Molly

Cuando Gabriela se acercaba a los platos oyó un crac y apareció un muy agitado Remus John Lupin que se acerco a Gabriela la abrazo muy fuertemente y dijo, - Que alegría que estés bien, no sabes lo mal que me puse al leer este titular del profeta.-

**Irrupción en el ministerio **

**Esta tarde un numeroso grupo de mortífagos **

**irrumpió en la sala del tribunal mágico.**

**En ese momento se estaba juzgando a importantes**

**Mortífagos. Varios Aurors y miembros del tribunal**

**están en san Mungo.**

- Por las barbas de Merlín el profeta ya metió sus narices –dijo Gabriela

¿ Gabriela, Sirius... no quiero ser indiscreta pero cual fue el motivo que aceptaron dar clases en Hogwarts? – pregunto Molly

Bueno hasta antes del juicio no sabíamos que hacer pero luego de la irrupción yo termine en San Mungo, me hicieron unos estudios y decidimos que lo mejor por nuestra seguridad y la de nuestro futuro hijo era que viviéramos en Hogwarts – dijo Gabriela

Bueno que buena noticias Gabriela, Sirius es lo mejor que les podía pasar! – dijo la Sra. Weasley

Y así en un ambiente muy ameno se desarrollo una muy grata cena

¿ Gabriela por mas que hasta el verano no vayas a ir a vivir a tu casa, quieres que mande a elfos para que la reacondicionen?

Si, es mas Sirius y yo estaremos allí para decirles que se tira, que se guarda donde ira guardado, etc.- dijo Gabriela

Cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a dormir.

fin

* * *

Bueno ya sé este es capitulo es muy corto mucho no me gusto pero también me costo mucho hacerlo 

Como les había contado al principio de este capitulo tenia pesado hacer algunos cambios primero como verán decidí terminar con el fic pero no se asusten lo pienso hacer una secuela

La razón por la que decidí esto fue porque el objetivo de esta historia era volver a la vida a Sirius; que sea juzgado y que quede en libertad y tenga una vida normal y ya lo hile pero como luego decidí poner de novios a Harry y Hermione y que Sirius y Gabriela aceptaran el puesto en Hogwarts me pareció que si seguía publicando en la misma historia seria muy confuso

Espero que no les moleste mi decisión

Un saludo grande

Gabriela Sakura Black


	6. Valle Red Stone

Hola a todos

Antes que nada quiero dar mis condolencias a los caídos este fin de año en el incendio de República de Cromañon por este hecho yo me vi afecta indirectamente porque estuvo internada la hija de unos conocidos de mi familia y parase también un amigo del colegio

Bueno como verán decidí seguir el fic acá y no hacerlo como una secuela porque no se me ocurría un buen titulo para ponerle y además si alguien quiere empezar a leer el nuevo no va entender mucho y tendrían que leer el anterior así que para evitarme eso lo seguí acá

Bueno sin nada más acá vine el capitulo

Agrades coa a mi amigas Ale y Jacki que me aydaron mucho

* * *

**Capitulo N°6** :

Valle Red Stone

Era una mañana como todas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todo el mundo dormía tranquilamente, a pesar que parecía ser una mañana común, no anticipaba lo que ocurría ese día.

Este sería muy especial para Gabriela, ya volvería a la casa en la que vivió hasta la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos: James y Lily.

Gabriela se levantó a las 7 a.m., se bañó y bajó a hacer el desayuno 

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos, cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley entraron en la cocina discutiendo.

Pero Arthur no pude ser- dijo Molly sin darse cuenta que Gabriela se encontraba allí.

Hola – dijo Gabriela

Pues si Maclian inciten en el que no soy el indicado, oh Gabriela está ahí. Buen día.

¿Qué pasó Arthur?

Que en el Ministerio para que abandoné mí puesto como Ministro de la Magia

Y eso ¿Por qué? –

Por la ultima irrupción en el ministerio -

¿Pero nada más por eso? A Fudge lo echaron por cosas mucho peores, lo tuyo es solo una simple irrupción en la que solo sea escapado un Mortífago

Sí, pero el consejo escolar sigue temiendo a Malfoy, por más que esté preso y los amenaza mediante cartas enviadas por Narsissa y Amos Driggory. No sé por qué se la ha agarrado conmigo. Ahora está convenciendo a varios para que pidan mi renuncia – dijo el señor Weasley, que se encontraba bastante alterado por este hecho

Arthur no te preocupes, Amos se las verá conmigo.

En ese momento, Sirius entró en la cocina. Gabriela desapareció y cayó sobre el escritorio de Amos Driggory, éste último se sorprendió al ver quien se había parecido delante de él.

¡Gabriela¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaba de vacaciones y que después darías clases en Hogwarts.

Si tenía pensado hacer eso, pero me he enterado de boca de Arthur que quieres que lo quieren destituir de su puesto.

Sí, es lo que quiero hacer, después de lo que pasó ayer...

Entonces, a Fudge tendríamos que haberlo enjuiciado y llevado a Azkaban de por vida. Además, vos también votaste para que Arthur fuera ministro – dijo Gabriela bastante enojada y sacada de sí.

Sí, pero...

Una pregunta ¿Vos querés ser el ministro?

No, pero creo que se necesitaría a alguien que asegure que eso no va a volver a pasar y que muestre al mundo mágico que no somos débiles.

Me parece que si cambiamos de ministro daremos la idea de debilidad institucional. Recuerda que Arthur asumió hace mas o menos un mes. Por otro lado, si lo que quieres es demostrar que somos fuertes cambiando al ministro, este tendría que ser el jefe de Aurors o algún Auror porque con los tiempos que se avecinan, es mejor que sepa sobre el tema de magos tenebrosos.

O sea, Kingsley Shecklebot o tú – dijo Amos con desprecio.

Yo me refería Kingsley por supuesto cualquier otro Auror, yo me considero demasiado joven para ese puesto – dijo Gabriela que al decir esto desapareció.

Lo dicho por Gabriela dejó muy desconcertado a Amos Diggory, que pensaba que ella estaba detrás del puesto de Ministro.

Cuando Gabriela apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaba empezando a desayunar. Harry intentaba hablar con Ron, pero este hacía como si Harry no existiese.

Desayunaron tranquilos, salvo por la irrupción de un grupo de lechuzas que les traían los libros que usarían ese año (n/a me pareció que la carta con los libros tendría que llegar ahora que Gabriela y Sirius habían aceptado el puesto y me pareció que los chicos tenían que manda una carta diciendo que materia iban a cursar)

Sirius, creo que ya es hora de irnos-

Si¿quieren venir chicos?- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Harry, Hermione y Ron

Si - dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono

Yo no pienso ir para pasar con una persona que me traiciono y que consideraba mi mejor amigo – dijo Ron

Bueno Harry, Hermione; tomen – dijo Sirius un poco de polvos Flu a cada uno.

¿Qué tenemos que decir? – pregunto Hermione

N° 1 de Valle Red Stone. Iremos en grupos, primero Hermione y yo, luego Harry y Sirius – dijo Gabriela

¿Qué significa ese nombre?- pregunto Hermione

Bueno yo por lo que sé yo de la historia familiar, este nombre viene de la de Edad Media cuando los muggles han daban en busca de la piedra filosofal que en ese entonces decían que era una piedra de uno rojo rubí, además la historia mágica cree que en cercanía de mi casa nació Nicolas Flamel

Gabriela y Hermione entraron en la chimenea pronunciaron la dirección y desaparecieron, después Sirius y Harry est ultimo seguía detestando este transporte.

Cuando Harry llego, se encontró con una gran sala, llena de polvo y tierra que daba a entender los años que había estado vacía la casa, esta tenía tres puertas y una escalera que iba a las habitaciones.

Bueno, hay que esperar a que vengan los elfos – dijo Gabriela

Hermione la miro con cara de reproche.

Mira Hermione sé que no te gusta que los elfos trabajen así, pero esta casa es muy grande y esta deshabitada desde hace 15 años. Debe tener alguna que otra plaga mágica que los elfos podrían dominar enseguida, y hay lugares que ellos pueden alcanzar con mas facilidad que nosotros. Además, yo no les voy a exigir que lo hagan rápido e intente pagarles, salvo Dobby, el resto se opuso…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo más, un grupo unos 30 de elfos se apareció en la casa.

Es hora de empezar. – dijo Sirius

Necesito un grupo que se encargue de esta habitación, lo que hay que hacer es levantar la alfombra y si no esta muy estropeada limpiarla, sacudir los muebles, y eliminar cualquier plaga que haya y nada mas en esta habitación

Tres elfos se ofrecieron para esta tarea.

Bien, se quedan Uds. – dijo Gabriela mirando – El resto sígannos.

Gabriela los condujo a todos a la siguiente habitación que rea un baño.

Cuando entraron, Gabriela le indicó a un solo elfo que se encargara y condujo al resto a la cocina. Ésta era grande, con unos azulejos verdes con un armario, con una puerta de vidrio, con un marco de madera adornada y en el se encontraba un juego de platos.

Esta habitación esta bastante estropeada, cualquier olla que este muy estropeada tírenla. Lo mismo con cualquier palto o vaso que este roto o estropeado

Unos 5 elfos disidieron quedarse allí, al resto los condujo por una puerta que lleva a un comedor donde colgaban unas cortinas que seguro tenia doxys. La mesa que había allí, estaba en excelentes condiciones, pero las sillas estaban estropeadas y la alfombra también.

Esta habitación esta una poco más estropeada que las demás.

Señorita no se preocupe, nos podemos encargar muy bien de estas habitaciones – dijo un elfo que le dijo a unos cuatro que se quedaran.

Al oír esto, Gabriela condujo a todos a los cuartos de arriba. La primera habitación era un estudio que estaba bastante estropeado, como si nadie hubiera entrado allí desde hacía mucho más de 15 años. Cuando entraron en ella a Gabriela le vino una imagen de cuando tenia 3 años: su papa estaba sentado en un sillón trabajando y ella entro llorando porque tenia miedo por una tormenta entonces su papa la agarró la sentó encima de su falda y la calmo.

De debajo del escritorio, salió un boggart que saco a Gabriela de sus pensamientos

Riddikulus!– gritó Gabriela antes de que alguien pudiera ver la forma que tomó-bueno, aquí creo que deben quedarse cinco.

En la siguiente, era una biblioteca inmensa llena de libros de toda clase, Hermione al entrar a esta se quedó fascinada.

En esta habitación deben tener mucho cuidado, bajen los libros ya sacúdanlos – dijo Gabriela

Aquí se quedaron unos siete elfos.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación, Gabriela se emocionó mucho sintió que una lagrima se le caía por la cara, pues fue su habitación la mayor parte de su juventud. Le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia las tardes pasadas allí con sus amigos, las que había pasado sola james planeado alguna que otra travesura que harían al año siguiente en Hogwarts. En es mismo cuarto recibió su carta para Hogwarts, las notas de sus T.I.M.O.S (M.H.B)

Gabriela, que pasa –dijo Harry

Eh nada, solo recordaba momentos de mi adolescencia – dijo Gabriela

Bueno, en este cuarto quiero que se encargue personalmente Dobby, quiero que elimines cualquier plaga, que tires las sabanas, los libros (señalando un baúl) los guardes en la biblioteca y las túnicas viejas justo con esta cama pon las en el desván- dijo Gabriela.

Las siguientes habitaciones; una eran para huéspedes o sea, habitaciones comunes. En estas, Gabriela no dio ninguna indicación especial.

Cuando terminaron de recorre el segundo piso, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta para ir al callejón Diagon, cuando de repente se escuchar un sonido de derrumbe. Todos corrieron a la habitación de donde provenía aquel sonido, se trataba de la biblioteca, en ella los elfos estaban sacando los libros de los estantes cuando se desmoronaron y se cayeron todos los libros.

Perdón, señora no fue nuestra intensión – dijo un elfo con su vos aguda

No, no fue su culpa, esos estantes estaban bastantes desvencijados. Lo único que hay que hacer es comprar nuevas bibliotecas – dijo Gabriela con naturalidad

Esto sorprendió a Hermione nunca había visto que un mago a parte de Harry tratara también a los elfos.

Harry¿qué habitación quieres que sea tuya?– dijo Gabriela de golpe.

Cual quiera va a estar bien - dijo Harry

No, elije una tú, porque esa va hacer la que se tuya mientras vivas en esta casa- dijo Sirius

Bueno, está bien – dice Harry y apunta hacia la habitación que había sido de Gabriela.

Una pregunta ¿ por qué elegiste esa habitación? – Pregunto muy emocionada de que su ahijado hubiera elegido la habitación que había sido de ella.

Porque me pareció la más cálida

¿De qué color la quieres?

Mmm verde claro.

¿Y vos Hermione?

¿Yo?- dice Hermione sorprendida.

Sí, porque si Harry te invita a pasar uno días tendrás una habitación propia, por eso les ofrecimos venir, para que eligieran su habitación y el color que deseen.

Entones quiero esa y la quiero de color mmm lila – dijo Hermione señalando una habitación.

Está bien – dijo Sirius, que llamó un elfo para que les avisara a los elfos de las habitaciones que habían elegido, para que las pintaran y vaciaran.

En un local del Callejón Diagon donde vendían muebles

Harry elegí lo que quieras para tu habitación, lo mismo tú, Hermione – dijo Gaby.

Al salir de esa tienda fueron a la tienda de Quidditch, donde compraron unos pósters.

Ahora iremos a compra túnicas para nosotros y también para ustedes, por que dentro de poco serán magos adultos.

Y así tuvieron una tarde llena de compras y bromas, en la que Harry se sintió muy feliz. Ese día quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Cuando empezaba a caer la noche volvieron a Grimmauld Place

Rápidamente pasaron las vacaciones y al día siguiente, saldrían para Hogwarts y nadie sabia qué sorpresas les depararía este viaje.

Continuará

* * *

Si ya se no fue un gran chap pero fue lo que se me ocurrió espero que les haya gustado y perdón si tardo en actualizar es que este momento se me están ocurriendo ideas para un nuevo fic.

Así que aquí los dejo

Chau

Suerte

Gabriela


End file.
